


the best summer ever

by pointlesspencil



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23671618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointlesspencil/pseuds/pointlesspencil
Relationships: Beverly Marsh/Reader
Kudos: 1





	the best summer ever

This is one of the few times I leave the house. My mother needs me to go get groceries once every two weeks but without any friends I am thankful that I at least have a reason to even go outside. This time while walking to the market I see seven kids about my age riding their bikes down the street. But unlike other kids they do not look happy to be hanging out, no instead they look like their lives are about to end and they know that exact time.   
In the group I see a beautiful girl and I recognise her from school. That girl is beverly marsh. Rumors say that she fucked all of the members of the bowers gang and to get better grades, her teachers. But I don't believe a word of it, the gossip is usually coming from the jealous mouths of other girls that cannot compete with the amount of sheer charm that this girl has. I also recognise four other boys in the group. Richie tozier (the loudmouth), Bill denbrough, Eddie kaspbrak, and Stan uris.   
“These guys look cool, so when I am done getting foodstuffs I will go over and see if I can make friends” I tell myself.  
I walk out of the store with a paper bag in my hand and approach the group   
“H-hey what's up” I say reluctantly  
Beverly jumps off her bike and runs over to me and hugs me . “The final piece!!” she yells  
“What the hell?”  
“What do you mean bev?” bill asks beverly.  
“The final piece. remember the dream I had told you guys about?”  
I kind of spaced out when Bev explained the dream but I was dreaming about her, how beautiful her hair was as it shined in the sun, how beautiful green her eyes were as they looked at me, and how defined her features were not only on her face but in her body. How big her breasts were and how thick her thighs were. It was a teenage boy’s wet dream. I remembered that I had to get the groceries home to mom so I said my farewells and left.   
I entered the house, walked upstairs to my room and began to jerk off while thinking about beverly, her amazing body and her overall persona. I’ve loved her since sixth grade and now it was the summer before freshman year I thought that now would be a perfect time to talk to her and get her honest opinion on me.


End file.
